Have fun with me
by FirefromtheSky
Summary: One-shot: "I' ll show what it's like to have fun with me... and I'll have fun with you too..."/"Huh? What-" and the next thing she knew Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her-AU


Hello there! So, I was on my way to collegue when this idea came to me... I hope you like it! Oh and this is AU and it might be OOC.

Disclaimer: I own a big teddy bear.

**

* * *

**

**Have fun with me**

**Sasuke:**

How much did you get in the question nº4?

Sakura.

**Sakura:**

74/85.

Sasuke.

**Sasuke:**

It's wrong, the answer is 49/56.

Sakura.

**Sakura:**

If you knew the answer why did you asked me? And how do you know that I'm not right and you're wrong?

Sasuke.

**Sasuke:**

Just wanna to check. Because I'm better at maths than you duh. Are you going to the beach tomorrow?

Sakura.

**Sakura:**

Hn. Whatever. No, are you?

Sasuke.

**Sasuke:**

Of course I'm going, you should get out of your little emo corner and come to.

Sakura.

**Sakura:**

I'm not emo.

Sasuke.

P.S: I'm still not going.

**Sasuke:**

Okay you're not emo. You just happen to like black clothes, and scare people away with your glares.

Sakura.

P.S: Come on, you'll have to face sunlight sooner or later.

**Sakura:**

I like black, and I only scare people when they're annoying me that doesn't make me emo.

Sasuke.

P.S: what does suppose to mean?.

**Sasuke:**

Okay you're not emo, you're just weird.

Sakura.

P.S: It means that you're so pale that you look like a vampire, only you don't shine.

P.S.S: do you know any hot guy that I could invite to come as my date?

Date? Hell no- crack-

" Uchiha would you stop stabing your desk?"

"Hn." –paper falls to the floor-

"What's this?... Oh I see, Uchiha, Haruno out of the classroom now, you're both in detention"

"Hn. Whatever"

"But sensei-"

"No excuses, you will learn to pay attention in class instead of passing notes"

* * *

"Argh! I can't belive it! I got detention because of you!"

"You are the one who started."

"And you're the asshole that got caught! Geez, it was a paper and you couldn't hide it or something?"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me Sasuke, it's anooying."

"I think that's my line."

"Your line? As far as I know you didn't invented it."

"Whatever."

"I think I have to buy you a dicctionary."

"I don't need one"

"It doesn't seem so, I think that the max amount of words that you know is... ten."

"I just don't like to talk."

"Oh really? I would've never guess so..."

"Hn"

"There you go with your stupid 'hn' again, seriously I don't know why those fangirls like you so much."

"They only liked me because of my looks."

"You know, you should get a girlfriend to make them go away."

"I don't need a girlfriend."

"I see, Naruto was right"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the other day he told that he was sure that you were either gay or assexual, at the moment I thought it was stupid but now that I think about it... he is kinda right..."

"..." –eye twich- glare-

"Oh don't give me that look!, I mean there're thousands of girls that will do anything to date you and yet you ignore them, and you just told me that you don't need a girlfriend..."

"That doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"No, but still is weird, I mean sometimes you acted like you're hormoneless or something"

"Hormoneless?"

"Yeah, you know, like the other day when we went to the beach and all the other boys were practically drooling over us and the other girls, you were drooling because of the tomatoes"

"Hn. I wasn't drooling"

"Yeah sure you weren't."

"Anyway if you're not gay then why you're not dating someone? I mean, is there at least a girl that you're interested in?"

"Yes"

"Really? I'm shocked... now tell me who the lucky girl is..."

"No"

"Aww come on! Don't be mean to me Saks, besides if you're into this girl, why you haven't asked her out yet?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment to do so"

"The right moment? No ofense Saks but that sounds kinda lame, you know?"

"Hn"

"Aww, come on tell me who she is, I wanna know, you know I'm really curious Saks..."

"What's up with you and calling me Saks?"

"I just think it sounds cute"

"Cute?"

"Yeah, or do you prefer me to call you Sasucakes?"

"Sakura my name is Sasuke not Saks or Sasucakes, so don't call me that"

"Relax Sasuke I'm just teasing you, you know I love to, it's so fun!"

"Sakura, are you telling me that you annoy me just for the heck of it?"

"Not just for the heck of it, as you put it, but to have fun."

"So you addmit that you're having fun at my expenses?"

"Geez Sasuke I didn't know that you could be such a drama queen..."

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?"

"Two can play that game Sakura"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I' ll show what it's like to have fun with me... and I'll have fun with you too..."

"Huh? What-"

Lips encounter

Tongue

Teeth

Nipping

Sucking

Biting

Hands roaming

Moaning

"Wow... that was..."

"Amazing?"

"Hn, cocky bastard"

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Sasucakes"

"Hn. Good, now let's have more fun"

"We can't, we're in school Sasuke, remember?"

"Then let's get out of here"

"Nu uh, you' ll have to wait, we have detention"

"I don't care"

"Sasuke what are you- Sasuke put me down!"

"Shut up and stop struggling or they're gonna hear us."

"Just because you asked so nicely... no, now... Put. Me. Down.!"

"You really enjoy annoying me, right?"

She knew he wasn't asking, he was just stating a fact "Sasuke were are you taking me?"

"Surprise"

"Awww, you're trying to be romantic... Oh my God Sasuke Uchiha is trying to be romantic, the apocalipsis is coming!"

"Sakura stop screaming in my ear"

"Hehe sorry about that, it just that you're not acting like yourself today, and it's weird."

"What you mean I'm not acting like myself?"

"Well, for one you're talking, not much but still, and you kissed me and now you're going to surprise me... it just that you're not being your usual socially-constipated-romantically-retarded-angsty self"

"Socially-constipated? romantically-retarded? angsty? Geez Sakura thank you."

"Now now, don't get me wrong, I like you that way, you may be an idiot sometimes but you're smart,protective and really hot and you're a great kisser, and besides, now you're my idiot!"

"You're annoying, and I'm not yours you're mine"

"Possessive much?... Sasuke-kun is that your new car?"

"Yes, cool huh?"

"Yeah it looks awesome"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No Sakura, now stop asking that every five minutes"

"But it's been hours since we left school and you won't tell me were we are going"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you"

* * *

"Do you like it?"

"Sasuke... this... this is beautiful, how did you find this place?"

"I used to come here as a child, and the other day you were babling non-stop about how much you liked sunsets and waterfalls, I thought that you would like it here"

"Yeah I love it and- wait you planned this?"

"Hn. Maybe"

"You mean you got us in detention so we could sneak out of the school so you could bring me here?"

"Pretty much"

"And you did all this to... 'have fun with me'?"

"I did all this so we can both have fun..."

"Then what are you waiting for?..."

Mind-blowing kiss.

"Neh Sasuke-kun are you coming to the beach tomorrow?"

"No and you're not going either"

"Why not"

"I have other plans for you..."

* * *

So what do you guys thinks? Good? Bad?

Now be a good and REVIEW!


End file.
